


Prey

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to sneak up on Connor--again--to no avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

“I can see you there, in the shadows,” Connor called out calmly.

He was sitting front of the fireplace on a small stool. Just minutes ago, he was humming to himself as he sharpened the blade of his tomahawk and tightened the mechanism of his hidden blade. But he froze when he heard the sound of soft, careful footsteps on the opposite side of the room. As he listened to them, he realized that the footsteps were a little too hesitant and a little too clumsy to come from someone whose trade required them to be stealthy.

Connor’s lips turned up into a slight smile. He knew it was her, and she was trying to hunt him.

Every once in a while, when she was feeling particularly playful, she would try to sneak up on him in a way that could only be described as a hunt. She would wait until Connor was engrossed in something and then she’d approach slowly, studying him and planning her attack. Connor usually spotted her out of the corner of his eye, as he had tonight. But that was where the real fun began for her.

Connor listened to her footsteps as she began walking from one side of the room to the other. She was studying his body language and positioning as she stalked around him in a semi-circle across the sitting room. The hair on Connor’s neck prickled—he knew he wasn’t in any danger, but he never could completely shake off the urge to fight or flee. The feeling of being hunted combined with the knowledge that he was his beloved’s prey to create a rush of adrenaline and excitement that shot through his body and settled in his groin.

She strode toward him, slowly drawing nearer with each soft, graceful step. Connor glanced over his shoulder at her. She was barefoot and wearing a pair of dark green breeches and a thin white undershirt. Her hair cascaded down her back in loose waves, and her eyes sparkled in the firelight. He smiled as he admired how beautiful she looked.

“You  _always_  know when I’m coming, don’t you?” she asked, a little disappointed.

“Not always, but your noises usually give you away.” Connor gave her a mischievous look. She grinned when she realized he wasn’t just talking about her attempts to sneak up on him.

She reached him, finally, and stood behind him. She bent toward him as she slid her hands down his chest and purred into his ear, “One day I’ll catch you.”

In a swift movement, Connor turned, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her hard, sliding his fingers into her hair as he nibbled on her lip. She sighed against his mouth and arched against him, pressing her behind into Connor’s growing erection and making him groan softly. Connor broke the kiss, picked her up off of his lap, and laid her down gently onto the soft rug in front of the fireplace. He settled gently on top of her and gazed into her eyes as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

“One day, perhaps,” he said with a smile. “But not today.”


End file.
